


Peut-être

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [47]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: ''Maybe'' scene, Jonathan thinks a lot, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Piètre choix de mots. Mais Jonathan n'était pas prêt à laisser son fils partir.





	Peut-être

Peut-être

  
''Peut-être.''

  
Jonathan n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il venait de dire à son fils qu'il n'aurait pas dû sauver tous les enfants et les laisser mourir. Quel horrible choix de mots. Bien évidemment qu'il était fier de Clark ! Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser se mettre en danger en montrant ses pouvoirs à des gamins parlant beaucoup trop ! La preuve étant qu'il y avait déjà un gosse et sa mère dans son salon. Il savait qu'un jour viendra où Clark viendrait à voler de ses propres ailes, où il devrait se montrer et guider le monde, mais son fils n'était pas encore prêt, il était encore trop jeune pour ça ! Jonathan ne pouvait pas le laisser partir tout de suite. Et il n'était pas encore prêt lui-même à abandonner son seul fils aux griffes d'un monde sans pitié. Clark sauverait le monde, mais pas aujourd'hui. Clark serait un héros, mais pas maintenant. Parce que son père n'était pas prêt.

  
Fin


End file.
